Kanojo no Hiroin
by Hiwako
Summary: Hinata se encontrava em um hospital curando suas feridas da batalha contra Pein, e Naruto apenas a observava angustiado, com apenas uma dúvida em seu coração: O que é amor? • NaruHina •


**–**

**N/A:** _Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

**Kanojo no Hiroin**,

Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Hinata estava em uma cabana médica recebendo tratamento pelas as suas feridas. Naruto que nenhum momento saiu do lado da jovem, observava a cena com um olhar sério de censura. Algo a incomodava profundamente, fora a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Até porque minutos atrás ela tinha dito que o amava. A médica apenas observava discretamente os jovens ninjas. Quando terminou de curar a última ferida de Hinata, sorriu cansada.

"Nossa, estou morta de cansaço! Essa foi por pouco, hein."

A médica sorriu para ambos e saiu na cabana para atender outros feridos pela terrível batalha entre Pein e Naruto. Hinata fitava discretamente Naruto que ainda estava sério e não falava uma palavra sequer. Seus olhos azul piscina estavam inquietos.

Hinata viu os olhos inquietos e sérios de Naruto a censurando e ficou extremamente incomodada. Se ele não pretendia falar com ela, por que a ficava encarando com aquele olhar sério? Ela não estava nem um pouco arrependida pelo que fez. Talvez ela tenha conseguido apenas declara-se para ele na hora que pensou que iria morrer. Na hora da adrenalina, falou tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que ela o conheceu. E ele podia fazer o favor de parar de olhá-la assim?

...

A cabeça de Naruto estava a mil por horas. Ele nunca em sua vida pensou tanto. Toda vez que ele olhava para Hinata vinha às palavras_ "Por que... Eu te amo!"_ em sua cabeça. Ele achava Hinata muito especial mais o sentimento da jovem infelizmente não era correspondido. Ele mesmo não querendo ainda era apaixonado pela Sakura. Mas, ele não conseguia falar isso para a jovem. Era como seu coração não quisesse falar para a jovem que ele infelizmente não podia corresponder o sentimento que a torturava.

**Algo o prendia!**

Os jovens ninjas ficaram naquele silêncio perdidos em seus pensamentos. A médica voltou e perguntou como Hinata se sentia. Ela falou que ainda estava meio dolorida, mas logo iria passa. A médica falou para ela dormi ali mesmo. Até porque já era de noite e também as casas em Konoha estavam todas destruídas. Esta apenas concordou.

A médica olhou para o Naruto e viu sua expressão cansada.

"E você meu rapaz? Não ira descansar? Você está muito cansado. Aquele homem era muito forte."

"Sim... Eu realmente estou cansado..." – Sentiu a voz falhar um pouco, por está falando a primeira vez desde que entrou naquela pequena cabana. – "Mas ficarei aqui mais um pouco."

"Certo." – Antes de sair da cabana; ao passar por ele sussurrou apenas para ele ouvir. – "_Não confunda paixão infantil com amor._"

Naruto ao escutar isso se virou para ela assustado.

"Como?"

"Agora eu vou indo... Qualquer coisa me chama certo? E Naruto-kun..." – O chamou. - "Pense nisso!" – dando uma piscada para ele, saiu da cabana.

Quando a médica saiu novamente da cabana o silêncio voltou a perturbar. Naruto começou a andar de um lado para o outro, bagunçando mais sua cabeleira loira. Hinata ficou espantada com a atitude do jovem.

Naruto estava pensando no que aquela médica lhe disse. Paixão infantil? Amor? Ele sentia pela Sakura apenas uma paixão de criança? Amor? O que então era amor? Se ele tinha apenas paixão de criança pela Sakura... _O que era amor? _Naruto olhou para Hinata tentando achar seu refugio nos olhos perolados da garota.

"Porque fez isso? Porque você entrou na minha frente? Porque Hinata? Fala para mim..."

Hinata que estava receosa respirou tentando ganhar coragem. Ela não iria ser mais a garota sem alto-confiança e tímida como era. Ela olhou para Naruto que a fitava desesperado querendo respostas pelas suas perguntas.

"E-Eu já lhe disse o motivo Naruto-kun... Eu queria ser sua heroína dessa vez! Você sempre banca o herói e se machuca protegendo quem você ama... Agora eu quis fazer o mesmo por você!" – O respondeu tendo uma crise de tremedeira.

"Por quê?" – perguntou alterado.

"Por que eu amo você! Eu fiz aquilo porque amo você!" – ela não soube como; mas conseguiu o responder no mesmo tom.

"Ama? O que é amor Hinata? E-E-Eu não sei o que é amor ou amar..." – ele conseguiu dizer dando um passos para trás receoso. – "E-Eu sempre fui desprezado por todos por causa desse maldito monstro que tem dentro de mim... Sempre vivia triste e na solidão... E-Eu..."

Hinata fitava seu amado triste e sem resposta para a pergunta dele. _Amor_... Naruto nunca teve amor. Sim, ele já teve amores fraternais. Mas nunca um amor que preenchesse o vazio que ainda a em seu coração. Hinata olhou bem nos fundos dos olhos azul piscina do seu amado. Viu tanto sofrimento neles. Que chegou a estremecer. Hinata correu até Naruto e o abraçou tentando passar seu amor pra ele. Naruto sentindo os braçinhos pequenos e frágeis em sua cintura. Abraçou forte pela a cintura fina da jovem Hyuuga. Ficam assim... Em silencio, apenas curtindo o calor humano um e do outro.

"Me ensina a amar Hinata?" – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

"Naruto-kun..." – ela não tinha forças para responder, então apenas disse o nome de seu amado.

Naruto vendo aqueles lábios pequenininhos e vermelhinhos falar seu nome de maneira tão carinhosa. Encostou os seus lábios nos lábios da jovem. Hinata na hora ficou um pouco assustada. Mais fechou os olhos lentamente e apenas apreciou os lábios do seu Naruto junto os seus. Naruto se afastou um pouco da jovem, mais ainda segurava firmemente à cintura de Hinata. Naruto sorriu lindamente para a jovem que e o retribuiu.

Naruto fechou os olhos e Hinata também e se se beijaram... Um beijo cheio de carinhoso, sentimentos guardados por muito tempo e amor... E também um pouco atrapalhado por ser o primeiro beijo de ambos. Uma lágrima de felicidade saiu dos olhos fechados da jovem. Não era lágrima de triste, solidão... Como muitas vezes era. Era uma lágrima de felicidade e principalmente amor.

_"Sim Naruto-kun, irei lhe ensinar o que é amor... Assim como você fez comigo."_

.

**Owari**.

* * *

**N/A:** Fraquinha? Fofinha? Bobinha? Chatinha? Bonitinha? Reviews? :D


End file.
